


Keeping the Fire

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [38]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being married with kids doesn't stop them from keeping the fire burning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping the Fire

Leonard and Sara have been married for six years now, yet the fire of their romance is still alive. Despite having two children, they still sneak a little affection every time they see a chance.

They’d still make out like teenagers, away from the eyes of their children. Leonard would still check out Sara’s behind and she’d still touch him inappropriately below the dinner table.

 

Mick visits their house often. He usually stays overnight if the kids force him to. They love their Uncle Mick. He always gives them candies and toys every time he visits.

Laurence, 6, and Lily, 4, decided to invite Mick over when they were supposed to have a day at the beach. It was the Snarts’ wedding anniversary. Their plan was ruined over that invitation. No matter what the couple told the kids, they wouldn’t budge. They weren’t planning to go anywhere.

"Well, we could always spend the anniversary at home, honey,” Sara said as she kissed Len’s shoulder.

Her husband is disappointed because he planned this for weeks. Just as soon as she said that, the doorbell rang. Laurence went and answered the door and there was Mick, holding a huge bag filled with chips. “Santa came early!”, the big man said as he entered.

Sara greeted him with a hug and said, “Not that I don’t like you visiting Mick, the kids adore you, but our anniversary get-away just got ruined.”

“They chose Uncle Mick over the beach,” Leonard added.

“Sorry, guys. I’d leave you two alone to bang but I can never say no to these munchkins,” Mick replied.

He then led the two kids to the living room and played the new Star Wars movie, much to the little ones’ delight.

 

While the opening scroll was on, Sara grabbed the lapel of Leonard’s jacket, told him, “Happy anniversary, babe”, and dragged him to the kitchen, kissing him aggressively.

Once they’re in the kitchen, he lifted Sara and sat her by the counter, one hand at the back of her head, tangling her hair, the other inside her shirt. Small moans escaped Sara as he deepened the kiss and introduced a little tongue in the action. She was reaching down his pants, attempting to pull it down when they were interrupted by a loud “Woah” from Mick.

They immediately broke away from the kiss. And Sara climbed down of the counter, with the help of Leonard’s hands around her tiny waist. “Need anything, Mick?”, she said.

“Okay. I’m done with all these teenager stunts you two kept on pulling. You go to that beach get-away. I’m looking after the two,” Mick said sternly, earning an eyebrow raise from Leonard. 

“Go ahead, pack your bags and have a bang-fest. You two deserve it,” Mick added, then he went back to the kids.

Sara looked at Leonard ran to their room to get their already-packed bags. After getting the bags, they went to the living room and faced the kids.

 

It was Leonard who spoke. "Laurence, Lily, listen up. It’s daddy and mommy’s anniversary today, and…“

"You’ll go to the beach yourselves, yeah, it’s okay daddy,” Laurence said with a familiar Snart snark. He then stood up and gave his parents a hug and a kiss on the cheeks. “Enjoy!” The kid is as smart as his father.

Then it was Lily’s turn to approach the tall man towering her. She raised her hands and Leonard carried her up. The ever so sweet little girl kissed Leonard and said, “Bye daddy. Be back soon, okay? And you go give mommy lots of kisses. Love you.”

Leonard passed their baby girl to Sara and the little kid did the same. She hugged and kissed Sara and told her to be careful and to enjoy.

As the two kids continue watching with Mick, Leonard sneaked another kiss, while pinching Sara’s ass, making the latter squeal.

The three watching heads turned to them and Sara briefly explained, “I was just excited. Bye kids, love you!”

Then they shut the door closed and Len started the car.

“You bet she’s excited,” Mick replied to the thin air they left behind and grabbed a popcorn.


End file.
